The use of cherry hybrid trees as rootstock is known in the art of producing cherry trees. One such variety is F12/1, a vegetatively propagated P. avium-selection. Rootstock varieties of GI 148/2 and GI 148/8 are described in U.S. Plant Patents 8852 and 8954 respectively. The use of cherry hybrid varieties as rootstock produces a dwarf tree that comes into earlier and heavier bearing without sacrificing fruit size.